


and i will tell the night

by BeesAndWasps



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3398924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeesAndWasps/pseuds/BeesAndWasps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius and Harry. A conversation on idiocy and love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and i will tell the night

'I don't see you as a replacement for James'

Harry glanced up, surprised at his godfathers sudden declaration. They had been sat in silence for a while. He recalled Mrs Weasley's harsh words to Sirius before, recalled the anger that bloomed on Sirius's face. He cared for Mrs Weasley a great deal but she wasn't his mother, he'd had a mother and Lily Potter had entrusted Sirius with his care.

'Sirius I-'

He broke off not sure how to best reply. He wanted to believe that Sirius was telling the truth but his godfather did not treat him like any other adult in his life. Sirius didn't lie to him, or sugarcoat things because of his age. And Harry appreciated that more than he could express but the niggling voice in the back of his mind insisted that he was nothing more than a poor replacement for his dead father. Sirius was staring at him with an intensity he had never seen and Harry couldn't look away. He wondered what his godfather saw, did he see James' face and Lily's eyes like everyone else?

'I loved James' he spoke softly, his gaze never leaving Harry. 'He was my best friend and my only family for the longest time and I miss him every day. But I would never wish him here instead of you Harry'

His surprise must have shown on his face because Sirius dropped his gaze and scrubbed a hand over his weary face. Harry was struck by how old his godfather looked, how tired.

'I know you care for me Sirius, but you don't really know me. Of course you'd want your best mate back. It's understandable' He kept his voice low, the words difficult to form and give life to.

Sirius's gaze shot up and he looked almost angry. 'Care for you? Harry I love you, from the first time I held you I've never loved anyone more you daft idiot.' His voice was even softer now, coloured with affection.

Harry felt his face split into a smile against his will. 'Yeah?' He whispered.

His godfathers answering smile was blinding, and he could see traces of the handsome man lit up with joy from his photo album. 'Yeah kid'

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I'd love to hear any feedback but please be gentle with me.


End file.
